


The Disastrous Date (Bokuto X Tsukishima)

by WhatamIdoing64



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Bokuto Koutarou, Gay Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatamIdoing64/pseuds/WhatamIdoing64
Summary: Tsukishima never really expected to end up hanging out with Bokuto, but a twist and turn of events lead to that ideal moment...Despite everything, He still wonders why the Owl even asked him out personally?In which a date ends up as an awkward disaster, and a sweet end.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	1. Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Second Story! I hope I didn’t do as bad this time, Part Two will be up in maybe a few days idk (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)
> 
> Thanks for reading though!

“SUKI SUKI SUKII!!!” Bokuto cried out, jumping up and down, paying absolutely no heed to the crowd in the bustling city. People stared with glares that would of pierced into the Owl’s very soul- if it weren’t for his own blissful ignorance.

It was a very chilly day, wind fierce and prickly. This obligated warmer clothing such as sweaters or jackets, such as Kōtarō’s simple choice of a white baggy hoodie, shirt hidden underneath, and denim jeans which fit snugly around the waist.

“... Can you quiet? People are watching.” Tsukishima groaned as he walked over to the jumping idiot, a slight blush on his face while he shifted his glasses, head slightly nuzzling into the scarf he wore. “Why did I even say yes....” he mumbled mainly to himself in a hotheaded fashion, ignoring Bokuto’s radiant smile and chatter now while he began to think quietly to himself. His hair blew in the wind while he began to drift off into his thoughts, the crowd and bustling cars becoming distant noise as he pondered.

You’re probably wondering why he even was hanging out with the other, right? After all, what could POSSIBLY make him want to spend time with such a loud rambunctious personality?

It all started during one of Karasuno’s matches, Tsukishima had been doing well to be focused on scoring and winning with the team in a hyper focused zone until Bokuto and Akaashi snuck in near the end of the game.   
They remained surprisingly unnoticeable with the other clamorous cries and cheers that went on, that is, until the end.

Tsukishima had just given them the final point, making his whole team in cheer when suddenly he heard his name called out in the crowd.  
Normally, he would barley give a fuck but with the way Hinata and Nishinoya were giggling, it was inevitable that he would look:  
And OH BOY was it a sight.

There stood Bokuto with a rather cat like excited expression, waving his arms with a faint.. blush? Calling out and acting all proud of Kei, while Akaashi sort of stared but more in an apologetic way as if saying ‘he made me’.  
Too be honest, Tsukishima could hardly put it past the loud rambunctious Kōtarō to be dragging Keiji into such a cheering squad tactic.

“...”  
Tsukishima went to look away, wiping his glasses off with a cloth before suddenly Bokuto’s yelling started, and this time, Kei’s ears were open to what the hell the other was saying.

“WE SHOULD CELEBRATE THE OCCASION!!!”

Oh. /hell/. No.

Everyone on Karasuno’s team began to leave after bidding some farewells and ‘good game’s, and so did the audience that had watched with mumbles of joy or aggravation, while Tsukishima stared dumbfounded despite the stoney expression to the bright eyed boy with absolute no care. “....I’ll pass-“ he says quickly as he put his glasses back on, propping them correctly on his nose until- DAMNIT- He regretted putting on his glasses because now he could see the wide eyed watery look Bokuto gave him, of course he knew very well the Owl was TACTFULLY doing this on /purpose/ to get what he wanted, but Tsukishima wouldn’t bend knee...  
Never.  
Ever-  
Nope...

........

And so, Tsukishima was here, meeting up with Bokuto at 12 in the fucking afternoon when he could be at home studying on a Saturday, out to get lunch at a nearby cafe...

Really, what was wrong with his mind? He didn’t know why he accepted this, why did Bokuto ask just to be with him? He didn’t even drag That Rooster bastard or The silent Keiji...

He supposed dawdling on those thoughts wouldn’t do him much good though....

“HEY HEY HEY!!!” Kōtarō says, forcing Tsukishima out of his thoughts, he had unconsciously walked right up to Bokuto while lost in his thoughts about the embarrassing shame that was dealt during the match in front of all his so called friends.

“..calm down, lets get this over with” Tsukishima says in a rather sour mood now, turning around and glancing to the glass window with the illuminating lights, they agreed to meet up for lunch at the Crescent Moon Cafe, a rather beautiful spot that Kei had to CONVINCE of Bokuto since he was so keen on just a quick fast-food stop.

His eyes only needed to glance over once before looking down at his feet, unable to stare Kōtarō in the eye with how adorable their smile was, he just hoped things would go as planned and be done with this.

He just had no clue this would turn into an eminent disaster from the get go, and maybe he shouldn’t have chosen such a quiet cafe for the owl.


	2. Cafe Mayhem!

Calm atmosphere, aesthetically pleasing soft yellow lights, low whispering and chattering, warm temperature, and an electric fireplace plastered on one of the cafe’s walls.  
The smell of coffee and vanilla wafting through the air while Bokuto gazed over Tsukishima’s features...  
As MUCH as Kōtarō LOVED to stare at Tsukishima who was one their phone, leaning against the table top while he shifted in the comfy chair...

Sitting still in such silence was /not/ his calling, no matter how much he adored the other.  
He really did try to engage in conversation though, trying to bring up the match, or even how life was in general for the rather stoic male, however the most reaction he got was a ‘it’s fine’ before silence happened once more, suffocating his very core.

Besides that, Bokuto had also planned on them walking around after the lunch break, which was why he suggested something like Fast Food in the first place, but he wanted to keep it a surprise because he had planned on confessing near the end, furthermore it would rain later on so he wanted to do this before that happened, neither of them brought anything for the rain....

To say that he let himself get steamrolled by Tsukishima’s suggestion was an understatement, it was an hour past the time he previously had wanted them to go out, and he was getting antsy too, however, finding no polite way to say ‘lets head out’.  
Damn.. dating was so hard..!!!

Thankfully though, he got most of the plan from Kuroo, so everything SHOULD be fine and dandy if they just deviated a little bit from the plan... right?

He began to tap on the mug of coffee he got while Tsukishima played with the empty plate of what use to be remnants of a strawberry shortcake slice.

“Well... it looks to be that time of the day” Tsukishima says suddenly with a sigh, turning his phone off making Bokuto startled “WAI-“  
He stopped as this time he felt the eyes on him before giving a beaming look, quickly getting back into his confident ideals “how.. about we walk off what we ate?” He asks suddenly with a slight nervousness to his looks and a pleading glistening look in his amber like eyes.

“....”  
Tsukishima was in silence, as if pondering Kōtarō’s suggestion.  
“Actually.. I should get going-“ he says as suddenly Bokuto reached out, only to knock the mug down and splattered the coffee all over Kei’s white shirt, the ceramic mug breaking into little bits and cutting in to everyones conversations, The salty Dinosaur himself now with a dark blush of embarrassment and frustration while Kōtarō quickly stuttered a response for his clumsiness “haha- sorry-! I’ll fix that up ok-?!” He asks suddenly before chuckling, eyes soon moving away from the two as a worker helped to clean up the mess.

“S-sorry...” Bokuto mentions again as his hair even began to sulk, giving a rather emo look that Tsukishima couldn’t tear his eyes away from.

Pity struck the mans icy heart, making him sigh and lightly rub the back of his head, fingers curling through his locks of blonde hair.  
“...you know what? Its fine, don’t worry about it..: but at least get something to clean it up you klutz” he mentions as Bokuto perked up suddenly, giving him a happy look, as if he was a dog that was cooed and praised.

“THANK YOU-!” He says springing back up again before rushing to get paper towels to help mop up the dampened clothing Tsukishima was wearing, luckily it wasn’t too hot since Kōtarō had been drinking the coffee sparingly.

The male knelt down near the others hip before dabbing the paper towel gently against the brown stains of the coffee, carefully and with concentration until he realized the awkwardness of being the only two standing up.  
“...is... is it possible if I could continue the d-little celebration elsewhere?” He asks suddenly, taking his chance with Tsukishima now while the other glanced and sighed, shifting his glasses slowly.

“You know what? Why not” Kei says bluntly “I can’t go anywhere else looking like this anyway...” he adds on making Bokuto give a victory hoot. For some reason this felt even more intense than a losing volleyball match, and that was saying something, now they just had to get to the center of the park, because Bokuto decided that confessing by the fountain would be the coolest thing yet!

After everything was paid for, the two left in a rather somewhat awkward mood, Making the Owl question what was going on,  
He’s fixed the previous situation right? So then what was going on this time?

“...I hope were not going to be walking for too long, its cold” Tsukishima says bluntly, as if reading the others mind which allowed Kōtarō to put two and two together: the coffee stain must be freezing by now with the weather, even with a sweater-! Shit!

‘Think Bokuto, think think!’

His eyes widened when he finally had a plan set, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand, he began to dash “RACE YOU-!” He says suddenly in a boisterous way; causing Saltyshima to be shocked as they began to stumble and run past too, the crowd of people becoming a hassle as the two ran the opposite direction of the flow.

“HAHA-“ Bokuto says when he finally caught sight of the park, only to pause as saw the incoming clouds

‘There’s not much time left...’ he thought suddenly while Tsukishima noticed as well, suddenly ripping his arm away from Kōtarō’s grasp with a rather nasty look.  
“You know its gonna rain soon, right? I didn’t come with anything prepared” he says “I should be going soon anyway-“

Suddenly Bokuto stops him, hand on his shoulder forcing the other to look at him.  
“Please, spare a few more minutes, ten more minutes to be exact... there’s something I need to say” The male says for once in all seriousness, clouds ominously creeping in as Tsukishima sighed.

Sadly, the path they walked was also a path that crossed ways with the storm, nobody else being there now since they all knew very well it would be a heavy downfall, and others that rushed to beat it stared at the two like they were clinically insane.

The fountain came into view to Bokuto’s delight, making him chirp with anticipation, stopping in front of the fountain as the clouds now loomed over them, a thundering noise in the distance while Kōtarō began to speak, heart pounding while he held his hand in a fist with anticipation.

“Sukii....”

“Tsukishima, for your information” Kei interrupted

“Tsukishima-“ Bokuto says as he corrected himself.

“I’ve admired you from the start, you were bold and unafraid, and you went through lots to come to this point, and I couldn’t have been more than happy to be by your side while this happened! Hey!” He says soon lost in his ego, before Tsukishima raised a brow, crossing his arms moodily as the wind whipped around them now, causing his cheeks to become slightly red from the frosty cold touch.

“However.. I noticed that- my admiration wasn’t exactly what I-“

“Get to the point, I have no time for games” Kei snapped now as he felt a droplet of water.

“Well.. I... It’s just that I seem to have feeli-“  
Bokuto was cut off suddenly by the loud sounds of rain suddenly pouring down within seconds, ruining the atmosphere he had tried to bring up, and most importantly made his date rather angry and annoyed.

“Too late, just text it to me” Tsukishima says bluntly cutting the other off as rain pattered away, quickly trying to walk off.

Kōtarō stared, his hair slowly flattening out due to the rain which made him suddenly chase the other “wait, Kei please-“ he says as the other scoffed “do you expect me to wait? If you have something important to tell still then lets at least find a dry place ok?” He says as he huffed in fury, causing Bokuto to flinch and give a weary nod.

They began to run off quickly, searching for a place to stay, however every store had closed by then as well as shops, so they were forced to hide under a bus stop station, dripping wet to the bone, cold, and with soggy socks and shirts like they had taken a shower with them on, wind blowing past them as thunder roared, lightning boomed.

“...Whats the matter /now/?” Tsukishima asks suddenly noticing the others extreme look of despair, because everything they had planned was ruined.

“I... I just wanted to bring you to something cool, I didn’t expect all this to happen I’m sorry and I didn’t know-“ Kōtarō says, for once in a quiet, fragile yet frustrated tone, soon sniffling a bit. “I was just trying to make a mood for the surprise and I messed up and I’m sorry- because if I hadn’t wanted to confess in a flashy way in the first place then we wouldn’t be here!” He yelled, his sounds muffled by the booth and the rain, water dripping down his head while Tsukishima’s eyes widened, a new different blush was on his cheeks now while he states at the other who was hunched over on the metal bench, looking down upset.

“Confess...? Confess what?” Kei asks in a softer but still serious tone, soon sitting besides the other, never has he noticed the other so down before, so... different, this must be important.. he knew what he had in mind, this felt like a love confession, but he pushed that thought down until it was confirmed.

Bokuto slowly leaned his head up, glancing to Tsukishima. “...confess that I love you.. in a not bro way-“ he says mentally slapping himself for saying this.  
“Well- actually you don’t have to interpret it as love love- maybe just an interest or-“

“Bokuto.”

“Yes?”

“Its ok” Tsukishima says before leaning a warm hand gently on the others soaked back providing just some comfort, slightly giving a repetitive circle motions which made the other relax and lean in now.

“I’m not to sure myself yet, actually, but I have been feeling strange about you” Tsukishima says making Kōtarō look down awkwardly, before Kei soon spoke more of his mind after hesitating.

“...but... I wouldn’t mind a little experimentation... let’s just keep this between you and me, ok...?” He mentions sternly, causing the other to now perk up and nod in silence, even if he looked ready to jump for joy.

“Yes! Yes! Thank you Suki!!!” He cried out.

“Wait- on one condition” Sukii mentions with a monotonous tone again, making Bokuto quickly shut up and give a questioning look,

“Leave the surprises to /me/ next time” He says, a slight warm look on his face which made Kōtarō blush, a pleasant feeling spreading throughout himself now, rain now just a distance away from their own little world.

“Yeah... I will”

“.... So, how about we run through this to my place maybe? Don’t ruin anything though”

“Sounds like a plan to me-!” Bokuto says before getting up, along with Kei behind him, a competitive look in his eyes as he stared out to the rainy day.

“On the count of three...”

“One

Two....

FOUR-“

“It’s three, you dimwit-“ Tsukishima points out.

“THREE- GO-!” Kōtarō says as he ran with a laugh, Tsukishima running just as fast. Feet pummeled against the concrete while the smiles and chuckles faced against the gloom of the world.

Today, wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
